The present invention relates to a guide carriage for a linear roller bearing Linear roller bearings in the sense of the present invention are, e.g., bearing rail guides, roller rail guides, bearing bushes, and ball splines.
The disadvantage of the state of the art is that the adhesive/force-fit connection requires a great deal of space, since a special projection that engages in a groove in the main body must be provided on the rolling surface part. In addition, various adhesive supply channels must be provided in the guide carriage in order to create the adhesive layer, and these adhesive supply channels are difficult to create. Furthermore, it is not possible using the proposed solution to create an adhesive layer having just any thickness, and therefore the stiffness of the linear roller bearing is reduced anyway.
EP 1 808 608 A1 makes known a further linear roller bearing, in the case of which separate rolling surface parts which are bonded to a main body of the guide rail are provided on the guide rail. According to FIG. 8 in EP 1 808 608 A1, one of the rolling surface parts bears directly against a stop edge of main body of guide rail. The adhesive layer is provided only on the other side of stop edge. The purpose of stop edge is to orient rolling surface part relative to the main body of the guide rail. A stop edge of this type is not provided on opposite rolling surface part. Instead, rolling surface part is moved into the desired position using gauge, so that the rail rolling surfaces for the rolling elements have the clearance required to ensure that the guide function of the linear roller bearing is smooth and exact.
The disadvantage of the design according to EP 1 808 608 A1 is that the adhesive layers are very thick, with the result that the stiffness of the linear roller bearing is greatly reduced. It should also be pointed out that the aforementioned stop edge is very narrow and is located off-center, and so transfers barely any load at all and therefore does not increase stiffness.